


Crossed Swords

by Grassdragon193



Category: Kim Possible (Cartoon), Lollipop Chainsaw
Genre: Bisexuality Is Totally Real, F/F, Futanari, Sexual Discovery, Swordfighting, Teen Pregnancy, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2018-12-15 16:29:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 20
Words: 12,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11809821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grassdragon193/pseuds/Grassdragon193
Summary: Kim Possible wakes up with a penis. A voyage of self-discovery ensues.





	1. Prelude

_“Why, darling! Just because I’m a lady, doesn’t mean that I don’t have a penis!”  
_ \--- Rarity, Dicks Everywhere 2: Penile Palooza

* * *

 

Kim Possible had a big problem.

Well, she actually had several problems. Like boys, and school, and balancing a normal life with being Kim Possible. But this problem had just come up, and wasn’t going anywhere anytime soon.

It was somewhere between midnight and dawn, and Kim had finally managed to fall asleep after a night-time outing of intense spycraft and comedy-action misadventures. It was a school day, because of cause it was. Actually getting to sleep in and recover was clearly too much to ask, and she would have to rely on her endless reserve of teenage energy and pent-up hormones to get her through morning classes. And then maybe some 7-Hour Sugar-Water. Had energy drinks been invented in 2003? Let’s go with yes.

And as she tossed and turned under the covers, that’s exactly when her new problem came up. A bulge formed in her pyjama bottoms, throbbing to life in fits and spurts and lifting the sheets like a wayward cucumber. A penis, which hadn’t been there mere seconds ago, was making a grand entrance into the world. The sleeping spy let out a whimper as her very first erection unfolded and swelled to its full glory, fuelled by swirling erotic dreams that filled her head with kisses and touches and rough fucking on the bonnet of a car spray-painted with howling wolves and lusty angels.

Instinctively she rolled over, hips raised slightly as her well-hung ladycock pressed into the well-sprung mattress. Biting her pillows she started to slowly thrust, hips moving back and forward as she frottaged her own bed. Her meagre chest rubbed as well, nipples hard and growing harder.

Another minute of this was all she could take, her eight inches of cut meat erupting into her bedding like a can of beans left in a campfire. Thick white fluid gushed everywhere -- like Morgan Freeman shooting the milk carton at the end of Kiss The Girls -- creating quite the sticky mess. Letting out a sigh of relief she turned back over, parking her butt right in the cooling wet spot where it belonged.

This scene repeated itself several more times throughout the night, keeping her sleep shallow and her bed well and truly soiled.


	2. Releasing the Kraken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Rogue, our hero, begins her journey on a rather soggy note.

Kim Possible, still in a half-awake haze, reached out and slapped the alarm. She rolled onto her side and sensed something was very wrong, and moist, with her bedding.

Her first thought was that she had wet the bed, as her hands shifted down under the covers to inspect the damage. Everything was damp with a thick cream layer. There was something hard between her legs, and growing harder, and as curious hands grasped the full shape of her first morning wood through her pyjamas she let out a gasp.

She pulled back the covers, recoiling from herself at the sight of that bulge. Something had clearly gone very, very wrong or she was still dreaming. And this was a biological nightmare.

And yet…

Something made her reach out again, tentative fingers probing its shape and size like so many curious kittens. She had finally gotten her hands on a penis, and it was her own. And it felt good. It taunted her like a stoat popping up out of a burnt-out log.

Her hands started to work the shaft like a natural, precum soaking through as her eager member rewarded attention with pleasure. Kim bit her lip, trying to force the feeling back down before it overwhelmed her, fighting back the pleasure with eyes scrunched closed. She could feel her heartbeat in her chest, and along the veiny girth of her new member.

It was all too much. Her back arched, shoulders pressed into the pillow, legs spread wide, toes curling so hard they were turning white. She couldn’t stop now even if she wanted to.

Kim whimpered as she suddenly came, eyes shooting open as her undeniable cock erupted, spilling thick globs of semen over her chest and face and everywhere else. It seemed to go on forever, like the rupturing of an overloaded dam, her mind blank as she lost herself in the moment.

Five minutes later and Kim had finally regained control of herself, collapsing into a very sweaty and stained pile of exhaustion. Her breathing slowed from hushed panting to something resembling normality as she lay in the mess of her first masturbatory orgasm. The damage was extensive; her pyjamas ruined, bedding soaked, face and chest covered in more thick white fluid than the victim of a greek yoghurt flood.

She had exploded like a cum claymore mine. And it had been glorious.

“Okay,” she murmured through the lifting post-coital haze, “that’s a problem.”


	3. Fallacies and Phallus Seas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lost at sea, the Rogue battles mysteries both physical and mental.

Kim had managed to fit her entire bed into the washing machine, and now was trying to enjoy a relaxing hot pre-school bath. The hotter the better, to wash away all the filth and stench and shame of her own penile pancake batter.

She sat, sore legs and arms crossed and starring at the Cock Ness Monster poking up out of the water’s soapy surface.

“And just where did you come from?” she asked it, giving the head a poke with an index finger. She had never touched a penis before, barely ever even seen one, and she certainly hadn’t had one yesterday. She would have noticed, especially considering how prominent it was now, like a mighty oil platform rising from the ocean.

She thought about  the previous night’s excursion. A perfectly normal mission somewhere in Europe she didn’t bother to remember; it used to be part of Russia and probably would be again soon anyway.

Swinging majestically onto a hotel rooftop via grappling hook, Kim stuck the landing and crouched into an action pose. And then she stood bolt upright as something small and sharp pricked her right on her left butt cheek, penetrating her baggy cargo pants and going into her flesh.

Pulling out the offending projective, she was shocked to see it was a green-tinted dart, tip dripping with some mysterious fluid that evaporated into pink smoke before her eyes. At the edge of her hearing she thought she caught the laughter of Shego, her green-skinned rival, but she was nowhere to be seen.

It had been such a small thing, and there hadn’t been any immediate side-effects, so hadn’t bothered mentioning it to her superiors.

“So that’s it,” she muttered to herself, proud of her detective work. Not that it was easy to think with this thing engorged and using up all the blood that would normally be swimming and swishing around her brain-case. “Why didn’t she give me bigger boobs instead?”

She cupped her slender A-cups, feeling a tiny shiver or arousal as her nipples hardened despite the heat. And boy did she feel hot, her body in its aroused state generating more heat than the bath was providing.

“And I suppose you’re not going to go away until I make you spurt again, is that it?” She chided her unwelcome addition, fingers still sinking into her breasts. “Well, let’s see what I can do that about that.”

This didn’t feel like her at all, like she wasn’t really doing it, so it was perfectly okay. She wasn’t riding some giant dildo or stuffing infinite vibrators down her pants, just a bit of cockplay to make this thing behave. It was either that or walk to school with bulging panties.

One hand on her chest, the other starting to work the shaft, making long lazy strokes up and down her Tugboat Willie. Now that she was more in control she let the feelings slowly overtake her, letting the arousal in as her cheeks flushed. Biting her lip, working her breasts, she serviced her slick dick to completion.

“Oh swear-word,” she sighed as, true to form, it sprayed the walls and ceiling with meaty bubbles of mayonnaise. Well and truly spent, it sank beneath the waves like a shipwreck being dragged down to hell.

“I could get used to… No. I have to get this sorted.” She assured herself with renewed determination.

“…Maybe after school.”


	4. Undercover Boner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Rogue deals with the many struggles of puberty.

Several hours -- and ruined outfits -- later Kim was at school, And her chilli wiener was out of control. She had no idea how the boys around her were able to function if this was the average cock-owning experience. She would certainly never look at Ron the same way again.

Kim had managed to last until recess, walking with her schoolbooks held at waist height and sitting in class with the full weight of her hips and butt pressing down on her cock in the least-painful way she could find. But it was still too much, and so she had slunk away to the girls’ toilets for a quick and dirty session of she-sausage self-help.

The aftermath was so excessive that she ended up using the entire roll of government-issue atom-thin toilet paper to clean up the messy floor of the stall. And the walls. And the ceiling.

As she scrubbed uselessly at a stain that wasn’t going to come out, the door to the bathroom slammed open and she heard a pair of feet enter at speed. In rapid succession the stall next to hers was kicked open, the seat lip raised, somebody hit the ground like a sack of bricks, and what followed was the sound of painful and prolonged vomiting. Violent, the kind that feels like your souls is exiting your body.

‘Glad I’m not her,’ Kim thought, ‘And really glad she didn’t enter until I’d finished. Would have been impossible to get off with this going on’.

She left quickly, not looking back and leaving the other girl to her misery. The toilet had clogged with cum-soaked rags, but that was somebody else’s problem.

Her own problem, however, continued, and after another set of classes she found herself in need of release again. Clearly the toilets were a no-go this time, so she would have to improvise.

Thinking with her cock instead of with her head, she stuffed herself into her locker and attempted relief there. Limbs bent at odd angles, the pocket flashlight wedged in her mouth illuminated her many posters of shirtless boy bands. But her eyes were drawn, through the maze of harmonising hunks, to a poster of Britney Spears and Justin Timberlake.

Her One True Pairing, she had been heartbroken when they had broken each others’ hearts, messily separating in ways only celebrity lovers could. She had torn the poster straight down the middle that day, but had since put it back together with sticky tape. Both of them smiled down on her, together. That felt right.

What didn’t feel right was the rock-hard erection in her hands.

“You want her, don’t you?” she asked it, finding herself focusing on the curves of Britney’s body, and thinking back to her sultry music videos. Especially her as a naughty schoolgirl, right back at the start of her career.

“Just great,” she sighed, “My dick is a lesbian.”

“OMG did you hear that bitch could be preggers?” said the muffled voice of a girl Kim didn’t recognise, knocking her out of her homosexual introspection.

“Language,” another girl chided, “this is a Disney Channel show.”

“Sorry, did you hear that _stupid girl_ could be preggers?”

“Who? Don’t just drop a baby bomb on me like it’s zero dealo.”

“You know, Little Miss Lollipop.”

“Really?” the second girl gasped, the conversation fading as the two walked away from Kim’s locker, leaving the hidden superspy to her tight space. Too tight. She was starting to get a cramp in her leg, both of them.

Viewed from the outside her locker rattled, and then something suspiciously white and sticky oozed out from all the cracks. Suddenly the door gave way, structural weakness breaking under intense lubrication as Kim was birthed into the hallway like a sluice. Uniform beyond ruined.

And she hadn’t even finished her lessons for the day.


	5. Smells Like Teen Spirit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A chance encounter with a Knight only troubles the Rogue more.

Life was continuing to punch her metaphorically in the metaphorical face, because today she had cheerleader practice. Which meant a cheerleader outfit, with its too-short skirt. And being around lots of other girls in the same attire.

She wasn't anywhere near as developed as the other girls. At least not up top, where it mattered, in the chestical department. Down below she had enough horsepower to impregnate the entire cheersquad, herself included. It was bad enough being around so many barely contained buxom busts without that beast between her legs begging to be let out, adding to her feelings of inferiority.

The mention of impregnation give her a fleeting thought that maybe she should start using protection, least she accidentally make herself a teen mother via her own splooge. But it was quickly forgotten in place of far more pressing problems.

Thankfully the Middleton Highschool Cheersquad had regulation purple lycra shorts as part of the uniform instead of panties, providing a very snug fit that was helping to contain her growing chub-submarine. And growing it was, she swore it was longer and thicker than it had been this morning.

This clearly wasn’t going to work, she thought as she snuck behind another row of lockers and took a seat on an ancient wooden bench. Knees and thighs squeezed together as hard as they could, keeping her unwelcome addition tucked firmly beneath. Resting her elbows on her legs, she buried her face in her hands, thinking of unsexy things like kittens and rainbows and Ron Stoppable’s big stupid face. It was enough to make her cry.

“How am I gonna’ do this if I can’t stop cumming?” she muttered to herself.

“Kimberly, you coming?”

She looked up. It was the cheerful face of fellow cheerleader Juliet, smiling down at her with a look of kind concern. And with ample cleavage. Ample for a girl her age, at least. She had only arrived at Middleton recently, and already she was making waves and turning heads.

“...Yeah, I just...” she struggled to think of anything that didn’t involve sandblasting that smiling face with her natural white pepper spray. Juliet was cute, too cute, blonde hair and big blue eyes, a smile that would melt butter. All the boys were after her, and now Kim knew exactly how they felt.

“Sorry, think I’m getting a stomach bug, haven’t been good all day.” She only half-lied.

“Awww, sick Kimberly makes me sad,” Juliet said, giving Kim a comforting kiss on the forehead that really was not helping things down below. “Go home and veg out, maybe don’t come to classes tomorrow? I’m feeling a big queasy myself.”

“Yeah, I think I will. Thanks Jules.” she replied with a forced smile, wiping a quip of stray red hair out of her eyes.

That was enough to make the other girls leave her alone, although part of her wished she could have done more with Juliet. A lot more, in fact. Watching the fellow cheerleader leave she paid special attention to the swing of her hips and just how short the skirt was, each step threatening to reveal a cheeky lycra-clad cheek.

“The sooner I get rid of this the better,” Kim sighed, giving herself a playful punch in the dick to make it stay down, “Really messing up my feelings. Everybody knows I don’t like girls, right?” She asked half-heartedly to the empty room, convincing only herself.

“You should have kissed her back.” Came an all-too-familiar voice, shocking enough to knock Kim out of her foul mood and make her look up.


	6. The Plot Stiffens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An old Witch seeks to trap the Rogue under her spell.

Before her was Shego, her arch-nemesis, her rival, dressed in her own cheerleader uniform that reeked of pure evil. It was green and black, same colours as her normal evil attire, and left nothing to the imagination from her shapely busts to her big round rump. Her sensuous piano-black hair was tied up in twin ponytails by green ribbons. She stood with one hand rested on her hip.

“I said you should have kissed her back. That’s what you want, right? Kiss the girls and make them cry.”

Kim was transfixed by the sight, the words, the hypnotic sway of her hips as she sauntered slowly closer, closing the space between them.

“B-but I-” she stammered, only to be cut off.

“But you’re totally not into girls, right? The Shama-Lama-Ding-Dong in your pants is telling me a different story. It really is a wicked piece of meat, revealing all those secret thoughts you keep hiding deep down.”

“Damn it Shego not now, you did this to me!” Kim barked, unable to turn away but wanting to run, fight, do anything but get erect again.

“I can be your Juliet if you want, Princess Peeny-Pants. I’m the whole package, the real deal, while she’s just a girl,” The older woman said sensually, before miming a long tender kiss.

Kim’s undershorts were stretched by her throbbing mongrel, lifting her skirt, straining to escape like a chain-chomp champing at the bit to chew on an Italian plumber. She wanted nothing more than to pounce on Shego like a sexual tiger, taking all her willpower to stay seated and un-sated.

“Ooooh, what’s this?” Shego playfully asked in mock-surprise, leaning forward to get a better look at Kim’s clam-slammer and showing off her cleavage in the process. “That’s quite the juicy jawbreaker, I could just gobble you all up. Tell me, does your hotdog come with garlic butter?”

Kim gripped the edge of the wooden bench with both hands, knuckles turning white from the effort. The all-too familiar tingling sensation in her legs told her she was ready to blow, soiling her shorts if the material didn’t rip first.

She didn’t understand it, any of it, she had never been interested in girls before, but the wetness between her thighs couldn’t be denied. Her pussy was soaked and ready for action, slick enough to mount an entire tree. It was maddening, and she was being driven this way by Shego, her nemesis. _Shego_ , with her heaving bosom, and her luscious green lips, and her ripe round a-

With a cry of alarm she came again, her rock candy covering Shego’s face and chest with spurt after spurt of burning hot semen, thick as sour cream with a drizzle of sweet chilli.

Shego licked her lips, enjoying the taste of the redhead’s defeat. "Looks like Little Miss Possible has made a mess in her panties, again." The green woman playfully chided as she hitched up the flustered Kim's skirts and started slowly pulling down her underwear. "But is she a freak in the sheets as well as the streets? I’ve got just The Cunt For (Your) Red Cocktober."

With a yank she pulled down Kim’s semen-soaked shorts, dongle flapping out as it oozed cum with a few last weak spurts. Kim reached for something, anything, to use as a weapon, an improvised attack to stop Shego before her mind fully slipped into the rising lust floodwaters. Her hand gripped something hard, and cold, and she hefted it with all her might.


	7. Maybe I'm A Lion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A duel to the death betwixt Rogue and Witch.

Shego jumped backwards as Kim swung what turned out to be a claymore, gripped the shaft with both hands to prevent herself flying sideways from the overswing. “So that’s the game we’re playing, is it? Swords or dicks, I’m still the best at _handling my weapon_ ,” Shego taunted, unsheathing her apple-green katana and taking up a defensive stance.

Kim used this reprieve to fully pull off her shorts so she wouldn’t trip over them. All the blood still between her legs made it hard to think, but she thought of sticking a hard steel blade between Shego’s ribs sounded pretty darn good right about now.

They crossed swords.

Dancing between rows of benches and lockers, the air filled with the sounds of heavy footfalls and the clash of metal on metal. Kim caught the tip of Shego’s katana between her feet, backflipping and sending the blade through a set of fluro lights on the ceiling. The two halves of the perfectly-dissected lighttube crashed to the ground on either side of Shego as she advanced, showering both girls with countless razor-sharp shards of broken glass and neon gas.

Kim felt the blood rushing through her veins, her heart hammering in her head like a galloping stallion. She wanted to bury her chunky salsa bottle into the other girl’s beef burrito and squirt a hearty dollop of chilli-lime guacamole. She wanted to scissor Shego like sapphic sisters and grind hips and clits into sandpapery bliss. She wanted to get fucked so hard she’d forget how to walk.

This was combat. This was sex.

Their swords locked again, hilt on hilt, Shego twisting her shorter blade and dragging the claymore in a circular arc that showered both girls in sparks and scraping sounds. Keeping her grip loose, Kim seized the chance and balled up her off-hand, planting a haymaker right between Shego’s mature breasts.

The force of the blow slammed Shego back-first into a row of lockers, knocking the wind out of her and providing the opening Kim needed. The green nemesis brought up her katana on instinct, but she was far too slow, blade knocked out of her hands by a vengeful Kim tornado. Kim held the blade of her claymore up against Shego’s throat, metal pressing into bare pale-green flesh but not penetrating the skin.

“So you yield?” Kim asked through gritted teeth, pressing up against her nemesis chest on chest, bare belly to belly, and erection vanishing beneath Shego’s skirts.

Instead Shego pressed forward herself with a wicked grin, planting a great big fat kiss on the lips as her firm hands dug into Kim’s lower back and caressed her adequate rump.

The younger girl dropped her claymore, metal blade clanging to the slick stone floor as she surrendered to the intimate moment being forced upon her, giving in, consenting. They were kissing, deeply, passionately, desperately, suffocating on each other. Shego worked her way down Kim’s body, showering her torso with a trail of kisses on the way until she was on her knees and level with her hot glue gun.

“You’ve got me exactly where you want me, what ever shall I do?” Shego pretended to plead.


	8. Fanfare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Rogue claims victory, and her prize.

“Oh you poor thing, all pent up and nowhere to blow” she clasped the shaft with both hands as she sank to her knees, looking up at Kim with her big apple eyes, “I’m not sure I can fit all of you in my mouth,” She giggled flirtatiously, “Please be gentle with me Princess.”

Kim was very okay with this, for once having the upper hand and seeing Shego so submissive beneath her. All she had to do was wait for the perfect opening, maybe cross her legs in a sleeper hold and choke the older woman out. Her thighs were strong enough to crack walnuts from years of superspy training. Plus its not like she was having sex with Shego or anything, it was just this dumb ugly flesh knife. Didn’t count, honest!

While these thoughts were going through her head Shego had already started licking and kissing her cockhead, working it like a lollipop. Kim could feel it on her lipstick-slick lips, and then between them and pushing into her mouth. Her shaft was welcomed in by Shego’s expert tongue, lathered in saliva and secondhand semen as the uvula and tonsils offered little resistance.

Slam dunk in the touchdown zone.

As she felt the base of her love truncheon press against Shego’s teeth she realised the flaw in her plan: Teeth. She had inserted her second head into the lion’s mouth, and was now completely at the other girl’s mercy.

Trapped, she let her body take over for the time being, leaning back and thrusting her hips to fit as much wo-manmeat as possible into her rival’s gullet. Hands dug into Shego’s hair, clasping the back of her head and forcing her down harder onto this unwanted and welcome phallus.

She had never thought her first time would be like this, having her cock sucked and blown by another girl in the school lockerroom. Every detail was wrong. She had pictured maybe an older man, handsome and strong, taking her away on horseback for some love between the forest trees. She pretended it was Juliet doing the nasty to her hot meat pasty, shocked at how easy the fantasy came.

As Shego continued to go slob-slob-slob all over that knob, rolling with the bucking as her throat did the fucking, she groped her own breasts. Hands worked and kneaded her two meaty sweater-mounds, her pleasure puppies, her heaving creampacks. Her great big wobbly funbags.

Kim’s load exploded like a shogun shoved into an anthill, making Shego struggle to swallow as each pump unleashed another deluge. Cum seeped from the corners of her mouth, from her nose, from her tear ducts, dribbling down over her cheerleader top and lovely lady lumps. Her belly distended, stomach filling up with gallons of girlcream and making her look like she had just swallowed a watermelon. It churned and gurgled loudly, complaining, guts grinding.

When at last Kim’s climaxes ended, cockspear losing its strength if not its size, she pulled back. Kim’s dick slid out of Shego’s mouth with a slurpy pop, leaving a long trailing arc of semen from its head to her black lips. The light caught it, casting a filthy rainbow on the far wall.

She looked up again at Kim, face red from effort and arousal, cheeks flush and still bulging from that last blast. Wiping it clean with her arm, she tried to swallow, throat visibly refusing to cooperate.

Kim could only look on in horror as she gagged, fighting a losing battle against a rising tide of bile. Then the dam burst and she spewed a steaming frothy white milkshake, chundering all over the floor between Kim’s feet. It stank of cum and regret, and looked like leftover poutine spoiling on a hot sidewalk. Like curdled bubble tea with surprisingly hard marbles. Like tapioca.


	9. Braxton Hicks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Witch, defeated, reveals her final curse.

“Wow, that…” she almost gagged again, her guts groaning, “Normally I swallow like a good girl, but that,” she swallowed hard, shaking her head. “That was _wicked_. And you didn’t even hold my hair, so rude Princess.”

She rubbed her swollen middle, trying to settle her stomach contents, letting out a soft moan as they gurgled again. “Oooh, this is going to give me such a bad gut-ache, and you’ve made me look pregnant too. Wonder if that’ll fool any of the boys?”

Kim Possible had a refractory period measured in microseconds, and she felt herself start to get hard against her will. Shego noticed, her eyes lighting up as she licked her lips.

“Is that your big secret? Does the idea of my belly big and preggy excite you?” She continued, hands cradling the swell of her abdomen, fingers tracing circles around her bellybutton. “Does Kimmy wanna’ knock me up and make a big green ginger baby?”

Kim shook her head, starting to back away, but Shego continued on as her middle continued to swell. “A teenage girl is gonna’ make me into a mommy, isn’t it usually the other way around?”

Her belly button popped, reversing from an innie to an outie as the contents of her distended middle shifting and squired. “And of course I’m the one left holding the baby when you refuse to take responsibility.”

With an orgasmic moan she pulled aside her black lacey panties to reveal the moist lips of her subterranean wonder cavern. Thick amniotic fluid started to seep out as she bore down, muscles straining to force her belly intruder into her birth canal. Kim continued backing away in a mixture of horror and disgust.

Her nether lips bulged and split as, panting and straining, Shego crowned her baby and delivered the head between shaking thighs. “Must be 12 pounds,” she gasped between strong contractions, “You could never make it easy for me, not even this once.”

With a roar and a final push Shego birthed Kim’s overdue baby onto the cold concrete floor in a mudslide of blood and fluids that stank worse than death.

“Out child, isn’t it beautiful?” Shego asked Kim with subdued euphoria in between exhausted breaths, scooping up the wailing infant and cradling it in her arms. In responce the older woman’s already-impressive rack swelled, doubling in size in under a second and two spreading dark patches revealing the rich bounty of milk already escaping her stonking great tits. The child started to suckle hungrily through the material of Shego’s cheerleader top, taking on a healthy colour.

Kim’s morbid attention was split evenly between that and the fact that Shego had started to push again, her belly looking even bigger as another baby started to emerge from her chowder clam.

“We’re going to have such a big family, Princess.”

Kim’s legs backed up against the wooden bench she had initially been sitting on, the teen girl lurching backwards and falling onto her butt with a cry of shock. She looked up to see… nothing.

Shego wasn’t there!

Sheepishly getting to her feet, Kim realised her shorts were still on, her chest and belly still clean and dry, and her claymore nowhere to be seen. Even the stain on the floor was gone, thankfully. None of it had happened.

“Oh, oh no. What did you do to me?”


	10. lovefool

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Rogue shuffles the Tarot, but every card turns up The Lovers.

Kim sat on the edge of her bed, bathed in the red evening glare breaking through her window, and felt sorry for herself. Today had been an absolute disaster, even before the imaginary swordfight and everything that followed.

She sighed, dressed only in an oversized Evanescence tour shirt — it was still 2003 after all — resting her face on her fist and her elbow on her leg. She had wrapped her cock against that leg with tape, and it seemed to be behaving itself for now. Not that that was comfort to the whirlwind of thoughts swirling around in Kim’s skull.

She hated this. She hated it. _It_. This unwelcome monster between her legs, this hanging hungry beast that stood to attention whenever she so much as got a whiff of another girl.

“It’s all your fault,” she said softly, directing her blame at her meaty man-hammer. “Everyone knows I’m not into girls. Everyone, except you. Making me think about Juliet like that.” She didn’t dare mention the swordfight she had had with Shego. Or didn’t have. Whatever was in that drug was messing with her head, clearly, making her hallucinate.

“I’m not into girls,” she lied to herself, unable to stop thinking about that kiss from Juliet. It had felt like electricity from the blonde’s lips and down Kim’s body, tingling every nerve on the way. She wouldn’t be surprised if there was a kiss-shaped mark on her skin, a brand caused by the arc-flash of that moment.

Juliet had been a shining moment of respite in her hellish day. Not just the kiss, either, but the thought that somebody cared and reached out to her. It made her felt special, even if she couldn’t reveal the truth between her legs. Juliet was sunshine wrapped up in rainbow ribbons, and that was just her smile. She wished the blonde bombshell was here to kiss it all better, to hold her and tell her it would be alright.

With a frustrated sigh she threw herself backwards into her bed, clutching her Sailor Moon pillow tightly to her chest. Usagi offered some small comfort, but it wasn’t as good as the real thing. Wasn’t like Juliet at all. Her cock behaved itself, staying limp as she let her emotions pour out and into the soft yielding material of the pillow’s motherly thickness.

Why was she feeling so fragile? This wasn’t like Kim Possible, after-school action bitch, kicker of evil butts. She should be out there foiling plots and punching Drakken in his big dumb smug pale face, not feeling sorry for herself like some kind of lovesick puppy.

Sometimes she had had thoughts about girls, it was true. Like her fellow cheerleaders or whatever actress of pop starlet was the flavour of the month. Daydream flings, passing fancies and fantasies and quick blushes from both the joy and shame. But always she had been into boys, ever since puberty first sent its first chemical rushes into her burgeoning body. She couldn’t be a lesbian now, couldn’t have both sets of feelings mix and mingle in her mind.

Lovesick. That word caught in her mind. Lovesick for a fellow cheerleader, arching from a single kiss. Juliet’s poison had worked its way into her heart, and there was no saving her now.

“Oh, no…” she whispered to herself. “I’m beyond gay, like turbogay.”

She was brought out of her lesbiatory haze by a loud thunk against her window. She looked up in time to see it happen again, a chunk of brick thrown with purpose. Disengaging herself from her pillowy snuggling, she made her way over and lifted the shutter.

Down below, in front of the Possible household with a bag of bricks, was Juliet Starling. She was dressed for the night, in slacks and a pink sweather that wasn’t loose enough to hide her figure.

“I need somebody to talk to,” she looked up, eyes like a puppy. The lovesick variety.


	11. Kingdom Hearts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Knight bears her heart to the Rogue, but will she get it back again?

“We’ve already had to move once, because of me. We lived out west and,” Juliet signed from the painful memories, “There was a scare. I failed a pregnancy test and we just fled rather than face the shame.”

“Oh Juliet,” was all Kim could say, taking Juliet’s hands in hers and giving them a supporting squeeze. The two of them were sat on the edge of Kim’s bed, Juliet with her legs up and arms wrapped around a pillow.

“And I think I’ve made the same mistake.” Juliet guided Kim’s hand and placed it against the blonde’s athletically flat belly, “There’s a baby, or maybe there is. I don’t know. _I don’t know_.”

Kim was taken by surprise as Juliet buried herself into the younger girl’s embrace, slumping lax against Kim’s body as the tears came. The redhead gave the blond comforting backrubs, feeling a genuine connection between the two of them from this outpouring of emotion.

“I don’t know why I keep doing this to myself.” Juliet mumbled into Kim’s shoulder, “Nothing about it felt right. Nothing about _this_ feels right. I’m lying to myself again.” The tears, flowing like a waterfall, started to dry up, becoming a mountain stream and finally a shallow creek.

Kim gave her time, letting it come out unforced. And came it did.

“I’m beyond gay, like turbo-gay.” She forced out, voice breaking as she wiped at her eyes, “And I had to tell you, Kimberly. I just couldn’t trust anyone else.” Her hand clasped Kim’s, fingers interlocking like the teeth of a zipper, like legs of entwined lovers, like lips and tongues wallowing in passions, like the red strings of fate.

 _‘…because you’re a lesbian too.’_  Kim’s mind completed the sentence, to her horror. Outside she didn’t change, but inside it was like a molotov cocktail had been hurled through the window to her soul. Maybe it was alright if she was? She didn’t know, but Juliet thought she did. And that was good enough, wasn’t it? Her house of cards came tumbling down, all of them turning up queen of hearts.

“And… that’s not the only reason.” Juliet leaned in, motion unsure. She was awfully close to Kim now, uncomfortably close. There was a desperation to her, a pleading, a gaping that needed to be filled. Her eyes closed, lips just the tiniest bit open, breath hot. Kim hadn’t been this close with a boy before, and certainly never with a girl, and it made her extremely uncomfortable.

 _’She’s going for a kiss,’_  Kim felt the truth, and it hurt. She knew Juliet couldn’t complete the motion on her own, needed her to lean in and lock lips, return the gesture of affection. That was how it always was in the trashy teen dramas she watched, the awkward half-confession sealed with a kiss, and then they were lovers.

Part of her knew this could be her only chance, her one shot at hooking up with Juliet. Just say the magic words, and kiss the girl, and earn your damn happily ever after.

But her silence was deafening. She couldn’t dare say anything, couldn’t dare complete the motion and seal the deal on homosexuality. Instinctively she shifted away, backing down, pulling back from the kiss, scrunching her face up awkwardly from some toxic mixture of shame, embarrassment, and disgust.

Juliet opened her eyes again, confusion turning to horror in her eyes as the unspoken denial sunk an icy dagger into her heart. Juliet started to cry again, getting up to leave, to rush out and presumably throw herself in front of a passing Dodge caravan. And in that moment Kim knew she had to act.

As Kim moved to get up, to pursue Juliet, to tell her it was okay, she was cut short by the noose of cold steel suddenly wrapped around her throat.


	12. We Are Finally Cowboys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Rogue in chains must perform a daring escape, or drown in a river of poison.

Kim pulled at the chain wrapped around her neck with body hands, but it was no use. Coils had knotted themselves tight and her desperate fingers could barely find purchase.

“Don’t fight, Princess,” came Shego’s mocking tone. Kim turned and followed the arc of the chain to find the evil cheerleader lounging atop her bed. With a yank of the chain she pulled Kim painfully back and onto her knees.

“Really, keep still. I’m doing this for your own good Princess.”

Kim reached out and grabbed Shego’s green-bladed katana, which had been leaning up against the bed. In one fluid motion she swung it up, aimed at her own throat, severing the chains around her neck and sending them thunking to the carpet like so many spent bullet casings.

Her other hand gripped the now-end of the chain and pulled, her turn to send Shego lurching forward. She ended up sliding off the edge of the bed face-first, silenced by the presence of her own dark blade at her throat.

“We have got to stop meeting like this,” Shego quipped as she carefully pushed the sword away from her throat. “Does Princess want another sloppy blowjob and birthshow-a-go-go? I can hear a storm coming and I could keep you warm all night long. I doubt your dirty dick cares which cooch it smooches, and a cock in the hand is worth two in the bush.”

“I need you to shut up, and go away, right now.” Kim said coldly, still gripping the chain tightly. It hadn’t occurred to her that this wasn’t possible until she let Shego go, but fantasies based on reality rarely made sense anyway.

“Are you sure? Juliet’s the only one who suspects you’re a lesbian. Break her heart now and she’ll cry it all away, your secret safe.”

“You know I can’t hurt her like that,” Kim replied, coldly, “Get out of my head.”

“That’s your problem, Princess, always such a bleeding heart. I’ll make your heart bleed!” Shego headbutted Kim, drawing blood. Dazed and confused, she wasn’t able to keep ahold of the katana, while Shego wrested from her control and kicked back to open room between the two.

Kim went in the opposite direction, leaning back onto her back to acrobatically avoid a swinging swordblade aimed at her throat before leveraging the momentum to bring her knees in and perform a kip up. She held her hand out to the side, summoning her claymore from its pocket dimension. It felt firm in the palm of her hand, comforting, like it belonged there. And more importantly, it told her that this also wasn’t real.

“I’ve been kicking ass since your ass was in diapers,” Steel rang against steel as Shego continued, “And it needs a good spanking until its red raw and covered in welts.”

Kim had gotten lucky last time, but now out in the open her lack of experience was showing. She started giving ground with each desperate parry and block, never getting a chance to rally or attack.

A high kick knocked the blades out of both women’s hands, Kim reeling and off-balance by the blow, teetering on the end. Shego crash-tackled into her, driving both of them spiraling onto the floor in a tangle of limbs.

Kim found herself on her back with Shego on top of her. The older woman’s green-tinted hands snaked slowly up the redhead’s arms, gripping her wrists softly but firmly. As they recovered their strength their swords landed on either side of them, blade tips thrust into the soft yielding woodwork.

As the storm rumbled outside, Kim realised she was trapped.


	13. Show Me Love (Fucking Åmål)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Rogue, with a grin, reveals the key she had hidden between her lips. But is it too late?

“Let me go, I don’t care if people thin-”

Shego put her index finger on Kim’s lips to shush her, before tracing it down her body, between her breasts, across her taught stomach, and to the cock that was pressing up against Shego’s abdomen. Her slovenly-summoned swelling stretched her stained slacks, slick she-sausage seeking snatch.

“Why would I possibly think that you’re gay? It’s not like your toy soldier is standing to attention for me.” She rubbed against it firmly, daring it to go off and ruin her panties, “You’re just like all the boys, thirsty pigs that think with their dicks. You even want me, here, now, don’t you?”

“What do you want fr-”

“I know all the dirty little things you’ve thought about me. You’ve daydreamed about my smile, the softness of my boobs, sinking your fingers into my firm bubble butt.” She tousled her hair for full effect, tracing both hands down her curvy figure and up Kim’s arms again. “And now I’m here, my breath on your neck, my hands in yours, and it just feels so good.”

Between Shego’s thighs Kim’s 6-inch sub started swelling into a mighty footlong (with double meat and ranch dressing), skin rubbed red from the many times that day she had forced herself to climax to gain a brief respite.

“I swear you like it this way,” Shego said, intertwining her fingers with Kim’s and straddling the gingeress’ hips, “An older girl holding you down, taking control. You’re such a little princess.”

Kim turned her head away as a blush spread across her cheeks, ashamed at how right Shego’s words were. It felt good, like she was being protected. “Shut up,” she mumbled, “She’s only a grade above me.”

“And a full head taller,” Shego ground her hips against Kim’s crotch, “With those big strong arms, and legs that go all the way, and oh my that chest of hers.”

“Her boobs aren’t a big deal,” was all Kim could reply to that, still unable to make eye contact.

“They’re certainly big enough,” Shego retorted with glee. “And they’re only going to get bigger as she grows. Unlike a certain A-cup adversary currently lusting after my large Cs. Admit it, you’ve thought of me in that way.”

“Yes,” Kim sighed, feeling herself start to melt under the attention.

“Then why her and not me? Forget Juliet. You need someone much older to make you feel okay, to wipe away all your little anxieties and meltdowns. I could be a better boyfriend than any boy or man, and you’ve got just the dick to make me feel good in my special tummy palace. All I need is your consent, and the promise you’ll never think about boys again.”

“…but you’re not even real.” Kim spoke up, finally an edge to her words. She had noticed, and remembered, all the posters of boys she had up here in her room. Enrique Eglasius, Ronan Keating, Ricky Martin, Orlando Bloom as the prettiest elf bowman, and especially Justin Timberlake. She forced herself to think about them as Shego tried to worm her way into the gingeress’ subconscious desires, closing her eyes and filling her mind with heterosexual passions.

Shego noticed.

“Look at you Princess, you’ve almost got it. You’re _so close_ , yet so far still.”

Kim caught Shego across the face with a powerful backhand, knocking the villainess off her perch and onto her side against the wooden bedframe.

Shego chuckled, rubbing the red mark that was showing on her face, “ _Ha_ , so the bitch has bite, show me your wild side.”


	14. The End Complete IV: The Road and the Damned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Trial Of Passion tests if the Rogue really has the strength to see this road to its conclusion.

Kim scrambled across the carpet and pounced on the hapless and distracted Shego, hands grabbing under her pleated skirts. Shego’s panties came down off her hips, exposing ample cheeks and a pussy more than moist.

“Princess finally wants to play?” Shego asked in a playful tone, accentuating it with a shake of her ample ass, “Prove to me right now you’ve got what it takes to sleep with another girl. Show me how you would do her. _Fuck_ me like a cheerleader.”

Kim didn’t need to be told twice, grasping her nemesis by the hips and pushing pulsing peenee-piston cockhead against the entrance doors to Shego’s treasure vault. Her Space Shuttle Cocklumbia was cleared for takeoff.

She thrust.

Shego let out a squeal of pleasure and pain as her hairy clam was pried wide open by Kim’s deep-sea diver, rubbing rough against her prized pearl. She was filled, impaled on a whaler’s harpoon that threatened to split her guts with blood and thunder.

“Promise you’ll take responsibility if you get me preg-” her gasped-out joke between thrusts was cut off by Kim spanking her big fat butt harder than any paddle punishing a weaboo. And her punishment didn’t stop there, the monster between her legs hungry for blood and revenge.

Giving up on the hips, she grabbed Shego’s twin ponytails and pulled hard, forcing the older woman’s back to arch painfully high like a bucking bronco. “Don’t stop!” she pleaded through the pain, begging for the punishment to continue.

She couldn’t maintain this speed, nor this pressure, already feeling the need to erupt again. But she hadn’t hurt Shego enough, hadn’t yet proven how far she would go.

She grabbed Shego’s ripe round rump, pulling the cheeks as far apart as she could and exposing a pristine puckering potato-hole. Cock pulled out and re-aligned, like a knight’s lance in a sexual joust, taking all her strength not to blow her load here and now.

“Do it! Do it in my special princess place.” Shego half-commanded, half-begged.

Despite her tightness, Kim forced her way in, inch by painful inch. Tears welled up in Shego’s eyes as she was sodomised with all the force of the jaws of life. She couldn’t take it anymore, body involuntarily clamping down like a pneumatic press.

Reality shifted gears again with a sickening thud, and with a cry of alarm Kim climaxed into something soft and yielding. She came barely a handful this time, internal ladyballs sore and running on empty after a long day of rutting.

Breathing slow, she prised her eyes open to discover the recipient and victim of her affections: Her Sailor Moon body pillow. Her thrusts had punctured Usagi right between the legs and added her own gooey ranch dressing to the stuffing.

Pulling out, she lay there in her post-coital afterglow, listening to the low roar of the rain like white noise. The dullness caused by the wall separating her from the outside afforded the rain an extra thick and warm feeling, perfect for slipping under and sleeping the night away.

A pearl of thunder shook her back to reality, and she remembered how she had gotten into this sticky situation in the first place. And why.

Four powerful strides and she hefted the window up and open, exposing herself to the brunt of the storm.

“Juliet!” she called, voice no match for the howling storm. She looked, hoping to see a flash of pink in the rain-lashed and darkened street. No suck luck.

“Jules?” she tried again, much weaker this time as the rain soaked into her shirt, running down her bare legs and starting to pool at her feet. It was hot, the kind of summer rain that brought the cool change, lightning cleansing the air and leaving nothing behind but an abundance of ozone.

“I… I think I’m…” Kim started, the rest lost to a crack of thunder as the rain hid her tears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took far longer than I expected. Wasn't sure of including it originally, just cutting right past the sex and leaving it up to the imagination. People convinced me otherwise, so here it is.
> 
> This marks the end of the second act, so to speak. Look forward to some actual answers coming soon.
> 
> ALSO look forward to a mostly new chapter 9. After some feedback I'm toning it way down.


	15. Epilogue 1: Birth By Sleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happily never after, our hero laments for a lifetime not spent.

Kim Stoppable (Née Possible) was woken by the incessant wailing of a baby blaring through the beside baby monitor. Her baby.

With a sigh and a groan she reached behind her and gave the still-sleeping form of her husband Ron a good shove. “Come on Ron, it’s your turn. You promised.”  
He responded with a snore, so she tried a backwards elbow to the face.

Still nothing.

“I swear he could sleep through a war,” she muttered to herself. “Okay, nothing for it. Just need to sit up and you’re halfway there.”

After the third attempt she managed to swing her legs out over the side of the double bed far enough to rotate herself upright. From there it should have been easy to stand up, but even pushing against the bed with both arms it was a struggle.

Finally vertical, and now out of breath, she leaned against the wall for a few seconds before reaching out and switching off the baby monitor. She could still hear it crying through the walls anyway.

Kim ran a hand down the swell of her pregnant belly, relishing a time when her unborn children weren’t active and kicking her in the bladder. “I thought the second pregnancy was supposed to be easier?” she sleepily complained to no one.

A few uneasy steps and she was in the hallway of their modest home, carpet giving way to rough floorboards. A small lamp on a side-table provided enough illumination for her to get around without banging her swollen feet into anything. “I think in the morning we’re going to have a long talk about giving all our kids my maiden name,” she grumbled.

She caught herself in mirror they kept in the sink alcove that connected the corridor to the bathroom and shower, not liking what she saw. Her black maternity dress, which had originally hung down to her knees, now barely reached past her bellybutton and was stretched drum-tight. It had ridden up again, and she struggled to pull it down before giving up.

“Another day bigger, another dress too small to cover my panties,” Kim lamented, resigned to the fact her overdue-with-triplets baby bump was determined to keep her underwear exposed. This pair was stretched and grey, with ‘PIRATE’ across the butt in hot pink letters. Because she had a lot of booty. It was funny at the time.

With a click the light in the nursery switched on, casting a bright glow out in the corridor ahead, and the crying settled down. This sent Kim into maternal panic mode, there was an intruder in her house and who knows what it was doing to her child!

She entered the nursery brandishing a lamp like it was the mace of Zeus, moving as best she could with her sub-equatorial gait, only to be stopped dead in her tracks by something she hadn’t seen in what felt like forever.


	16. 'til The End Of Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Thief realises this games has multiple endings, and reloads her save file to start New Game Plus.

Juliet Starling, still in their old cheerleader outfit and still looking every bit as young as the day they parted ways. She was gently rocking Kim’s baby in her arms, singing to it softly.

_“And if those zombies attack in a horde,_

_Mommy’s gonna’ buy you a pink chainsaw”_

“…What?” was all Kim could say, not lowering the lamp.

“Hush now,” Juliet responded, putting out a raised finger, “I’ve just calmed her down. Bit of a nightmare, she doesn’t need to see Mommy shouting.”

“But… where? How?” She still couldn’t form coherent sentences, but she got her point across regardless.

“So this is the reality you chose for yourself?” Juliet asked, giving the room a once-over as she stepped closer, “House, husband, 2.5 kids and maybe a dog?”

“It’s a living. You up and vanished on me, Jules, and no other girls did it for me.” Kim shrugged, not comfortable with how close Juliet was getting again. “Not for lack of trying. You were a passing phase, a pleasant summer daydream. And then I woke up.”

“How does your husband feel about your monster dick?”

Before Kim could ask how Juliet even knew about that, the cheerleader booped the housewife’s popped outie bellybutton.

Kim let out a low moan of pain, like a cow fallen down a ditch, both hands clutching her massive belly as ripples of pain raced down it. With a contraction something broke inside her, the ripping pop of a thin membrane rupturing. Deep pelvic muscles spasmed to life as a sticky liquid started to gush from between her thighs and down her legs. The dam had burst, a draining deluge that clung to her panties and streamed down her legs like pouring rain.

Heavy rain.

Kim Possible, twenty-something workaholic, briskly stepped the last dozen drenched steps along the pavement to her door. The storm had hit on the way home from the bank, catching her without an umbrella. Her cotton blouse was soaked through, revealing her black bra for all the world to see. She had already gotten several hungry looks on the bus, and was this close to breaking some dumb pervert’s face.

Good thing she was wearing dark below the waist, last thing she needed was somebody else over-reacting to her stuffed underwear.

In the relative safety and dryness of her doorway she did her bust to drip-dry herself, squeezing rainwater out of her long black pencil skirt and wringing out her ginger hair. Hopefully her shoes and stockings could be salvaged, especially the shoes. Really hard to find black work shoes in her size that didn’t pinch the heels.

The door opened and Kim was greeted with the heartwarming sight of her wife, Juliet Starling, framed by the warm white-yellow glow of indoor light. She was dressed in pink pyjamas with a cute little zombie pattern, equally warm and casual. She embraced Kim.

“Perfect timing Kimberly. Quick, come inside before you catch something, get those panties off and hang them on the radiator.”

“How romantic,” Kim laughed after a kiss, as always surprised by the random antics and boundless energy of her blonde bombshell wife. And what a wonder she was, her body maturing as she left her teenage years behind, face more womanly and less girlish, but she was still every part the brattish younger sister to Kim’s maturity. This evening she had her hair up in the twin ponytails that had once been her signature, and her smile was pure mischief.

“Guess we’ll have to skip dinner and head straight to the shared shower.” She pulled Kim through the doorway but didn’t bother to close it, “I’m _ready_ , but we’ll catch a cold if we do it now.”

That line broke Kim out of her reverie. “You’re ready?”

“Yepper-pepper, I’m ready to have a long hot shower with you, and then,” She kissed Kim on the lips again, “I’m ready to have your baby.”

“Oh Jules,” was all Kim could say as she swept Juliet off her feet. They twirled across the living room, Kim’s spirits and mighty girlhammer raised and flared. Rain wasn’t the only thing seeping into her underwear.

And then they passed the dining room, and Kim caught sight of the spread. Juliet had clearly spent all day putting on a rich smorgasboard of, well, round and long foods. Melons and hot dogs, quivering mounds of jelly alongside chicken subs and rather phallic carrots. And in the centre was Ron Stoppable, bound and gagged like a Thanksgiving turkey.

“Oops!” Juliet let out as she bounced over to the table, grabbing and lifting a pink-rimmed chainsaw, “We just gotta’ deal with this first, can’t have no boys in your life if I’m riding your red rocket lez express straight to maternity.”

Kim’s heart said no but her cock said yes, and for an instant she was frozen to the spot. As Juliet brought the roaring blade around and down Kim crash-tackled her, both of them collapsing into a struggling and screaming pile of limbs.


	17. Night Terrors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A night hag reaches out across the wells of sleep to reveal painful truths.

Screaming.

Kim Possible awoke with a gasp, still in her own bed. The storm raged outside but her skin raged like an inferno. A lash of thunder shook the house to its foundations, her pulse rating, heart thundering in her chest and threatening to explode. Beads of sweat trickled down her face and body, pooling beneath her in a different kind fo wet patch. Everything stank of salt and semen, the heady alchemy of testosterone and fucking.

She tried to move, but her arm and shoulder refused to budge. She tried again, desperation welling up in her as her muscles and bones did not obey. She was trapped within her own skin.

A flash of lightning lit the room for a fleeting moment, revealing a figure sitting at the foot of her bed. She felt it move, weight shifting as her room invader scooted and scurried up the bed, until it was straddling her lap with only the covers between them. This figure leaned forward.

Even in the dark she could tell their faces were very close, the stranger’s breath brushing against her face. Kim was in full-on panic-mode now, trapped in place by some kind of paralysis even without being pinned down. She wanted to scream for help, but her mouth could only suck in and exhale air. Her eyes could only stare blankly into the black void.

The situation was giving her the biggest fear boner, cock pressing up against her assailant like a pneumatic press fuelled by raw adrenaline. Harder than diamond and twice as unbreakable, this terror-pleasure teen-peen totem pole was totally squashed flat against her abdomen. It was stealing essential blood, blood that needed to be carrying oxygen to her brain.

“It’s okay,” the nightmare stranger said in a whisper, and Kim was shocked to recognise the voice.

Shego.

Not just any Shego either, a softer and kinder voice. A voice that made her mind drift back to a different time, when Shego had had had her personality reversed by an act of mad science gone wrong. For a few blissful days the chartreuse-green antagonist had become substitute teacher protagonist. Adopting the name Miss Go, she had been a mentor and friend to Kim, and possibly something more if the change had lasted. It had felt good to have somebody older to confide in, who understood everything she was going through both as a woman and as an international action-spy.

“It’s okay,” the voice reiterated softly, comfortingly. “Those are not the shadows of the things that will be, only shadows of things that may be.”

Click.

Miss Go had reached out and turned on the bedside lamp, casting enough pale diffuse light into the room to confirm what Kim already knew: Miss Go was on top of her, complete with her teacher outfit. And a pair of vials in her other hand.

“Now at this point you must have questions. ‘Why are you here?’, ‘why can’t I move?’, ‘why do I have a penis?’, I’ll get to them. First off, we both know I’m an international super-criminal, and you forgot to close your window. A little dose of sleep paralysis drugs is keeping you still long enough for us to have this little talk. I’m very sorry about that, but once I’m through talking you’ll want to punch me and never stop. I like my face un-punched, thank you very much.”

Kim had to settle for pretending to punch her. It felt good.


	18. Miss Go Explains It All

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The title explains what literally happens.

“It was a week ago,” Miss Go recounted, once Kim had stoped trying to mentally behead her, “I was neck-deep in a double-cross over a deal gone wrong, kicking ass and taking names and doing what I do best. And then this happened,” she indicated the second vial, half-full of a pale blue liquid.

“Whetstone, an experimental mind-control drug that never made it out of the testing phase. And it was on the black market, so of course Drakken needed a sample. But then the guns came out and I was dodging bullets while trying not to damage the merchandise.”

“It wasn’t until I got back to base that I discovered I had been hit, got some of the drug in my system.”

In the flashback of these events Shego swore, which was bleeped out by the censors.

“Now, I say mind control, but it was originally meant to help with therapy. I know, right? You go in for some daddy issues and come out with a daddy dick in your panties, not exactly what the doctor ordered. And yes, this means I’ve now got one too, that’s how you can tell its the real me.”

Kim was still trying to get her arm to move. If she could just reach that bedside lamp, maybe she could use it as a weapon.

“But apart form this cock torpedo I’m currently crushing between my legs, I bet you’ve seen and felt some real shit over the past 24 hours, maybe even had a swordfight or two. That’s okay, it’s fine, everything is fine, you’re fine. It’s just your subconscious trying to tell you something very important.”

Kim thought she felt one of her fingers move, just the tiniest bit. Good, keep focusing on that she thought, not on the mad woman with the chemicals.

“Drakken was pretty disappointed when he found out, but I was too busy fighting my own inner demons. At the end I realised, you know, being Miss Go felt good.

Flashback Shego dug through her wardrobe, cock heavy and hungry, before pulling out her old Miss Go outfit. She had kept it in immaculate condition all this time. She paused, looking off in the distance and remembering better times.

“Imagine everything I’ve done, every regret I now have burning in the back of my skull. And I came through it all, while cumming through it all. Seriously, the evil lair bathroom is full of more used condoms than I ever thought possible. But once I came to terms with being good again, I regained control.”

Flashback Drakken opened the door to the evil lair’s communal bathroom, only to get buried under an avalanche of water-balloon-sized used condoms.

“At the end I thought of you, princess. I know denial when I see it, and I just had to help you out. I’m doing you a favour, see? You’re so close and you can’t even see it, it’s right there on the tip of your tongue.” Miss Go finished.

Her pager beeped, and she checked it with a smirk. “Okay, Princess, we’re pretty much done here, but I want you to think about all this.” She leaned in and gave the superspy a warm and comforting kiss on the cheek, “I think we both know the answer. See you in class.”

She backflipped off the bed, continuing to flip and cartwheel like Xena and vanish out the open window.

Kim finally regained control of her body as she erupted out of bed, ending up before the open window for the second time that night. Miss Go’s words swum through her head, making her feel woozy. She felt like she was so close to a breakthrough, like how her penis broke through panties and hymens. Miss Go had left her with many hard questions, hard like her penis was right now.

She looked down at her erection, defiantly. “Not like you were any help. Next time distract her or something, I can’t do all the work myself.”

Grumbling, she returned to bed, making sure to padlock her window. Outside the storm still raged, and inside her head was a mess of sexual confusion.


	19. Take Care Of Yourself / The Beast That Screamed “Bi” At The Heart Of The World

Lost, somewhere in the corner of a waking dream, Kim Possible awoke tied to a standard-issue school chair. Eyes widening to better see through the enveloping darkness, she thought she could make out the features of other chairs and desks around her.

She pulled against the ropes binding her legs to the chair legs and her arms behind her back, giving each a few good yanks to test their strength. Tight, but loose enough to not affect her circulation. A series of knots that supported and reinforced each other, making each one harder to undo. Real professional job.

Fwoosh.

Suddenly light, blinding brilliant light, a pillar of white illuminated her like Christmas Eve. It was only a few feet wide, not revealing much of her surroundings and now so bright she couldn’t make out anything beyond it. Nightblind.

A pair of figures emerged from the darkness, one on either side of Kim. To the left was imaginary Shego, now dressed in a dark green and black bunny waitress outfit that accentuated all of her womanly curves and wielding her twin-bladed katana. Mirroring her, on Kim’s right, came Juliet Starling in a hot pink latex bodysuit with absolute cleavage that almost stretched all the way down to her pussy. She hefted a grey and pink chainsaw with a heart motif, which Kim recognised from an earlier dream.

In unison they thrust their blades into the ground before approaching.

“Listen, Princess,” Shego started with mock concern, “You’ve found yourself in a rough situation.”

“And I know everything about rough situations,” Juliet said, rubbing her flat middle with both hands.

“In fact, rough is how I like it. But this,” Shego raised one green-stiletto-heeled foot and lightly but firmly pressed it against Kimmy’s bulging crotch, “This is tearing you apart. Your head wants boys and your cock says ‘Only Girls Allowed’, how can your poor widdle heart decide? Gay, or nay?”

Kim found herself unable to answer, her mouth open but unable to summon the words up her throat. She felt light-headed, disorientated, like she was going to puke at any moment.

“Aren’t boys the best thing?” Shego led, “With their strong arms and soft faces. And there are so many of them, always another one when you get bored.”

“Don’t listen to her Kimmy,” Juliet countered, “Girls are so soft and curvy, and you know what we like because you are one. Plus, we’ve got boobs.”

“Her family could move again, even if this is another false alarm, then you’ll be all gayed up and with no-one to take home.”

“Shut up!” Kim finally bellowed, silencing the both of them. The ropes fell away from her wrists, but neither of her interrogators had noticed. “Both of you, you’re tearing me apart! Nothing makes sense anymore and everything in my life is covered in so much gooey spooge! And I hate it, I hate this part of myself.” She pulled her knees ups to her chest, wrapping her arms around them as she curled up into herself.

“Only people who hate themselves can’t love,” Juliet said, transforming into Shego in her Evil Cheerleader Uniform, much to Kim’s chagrin, “Can’t place their trust in another. You’re the only person who hates you.”

“I guess I’m just a coward because I can’t decide.” Kim was close to tears, voice wavering and shaking, head buried in her knees and eyes closed, “I’m cowardly, sneaky, and weak...”

“No, only if you think you are,” Juliet, now returned to her classic cheerleader persona, placed a comforting hand on Kim’s shoulder. “But if you know yourself, you can take care of yourself.”

She faded, and Kim Possible was alone again in the darkness.

“…I hate myself for being this way. I hate that I can’t decide, I’m at war with myself,” she muttered. The image frame tore in two straight down the middle, right through Kim’s heart. How could she possibly make this choice? Straight or gay, boys or girls; both sides felt like something was missing, like two different holes in her soul.

But maybe it didn’t have to be this way.

“But, but maybe...” she opened her eyes again, “Maybe I could choose to love myself instead. Maybe my love could have a greater value.” She wiped away the tears, starting to unfold like a blossoming yuri flower with firm heterosexual stem.

“That’s right. I am no more or less than myself. I’m Kim Possible, and if that means being both straight and gay then that’s still me.” Feet met the ground as she stood up dramatically, knocking the chair to the far corner of the room. “I want to be myself, warts and urges and all. I want to continue existing here in this world,”

Around her the walls started to crack, like a panoramic mirror breaking in slow motion.

“My life is worth living and my love is worth having!”

Everything exploded around her, world giving way to an ankle-deep coral reef on a beautiful sunny day. Defiant, but no longer alone, everybody from Kim’s life appeared around her applauding.

“Congratulations!” Said Ron, sad but also happy for his now-out friend.

“Congratulations!” shouted the entire cheer squad, jumping and ruffling their pom-poms.

“Congratulations!” Said Drakken, who didn’t know quite why he was here when he could be off taking over the world.

“Congratulations!” said a bunch of other villains the author hadn’t researched for this fanfic.

“Noot noot!” Said Pingu the penguin.

“And congratulations!” Finished Kim’s family, completely accepting their oldest daughter’s sexuality and supporting her.

“Thank you, all of you.” Was all Kim could say, trying to pull her skirts down over her raging erection.

 

To my father, farewell.

To my mother, thank you.

And to all the children, congratulations.


	20. Epilogue 2: They Totally Fuck

“Hey”

Juliet closed her locker door to see the apprehensive face of Kim Possible. The redhead cast furtive glances around to make sure they were alone in the corridor.

“So… about last night,” She started awkwardly, unsure how to finish the sentence, letting it and its many implications hang in the air.

“It’s okay,” Juliet filled the awkward silence, cradling her schoolbooks in her arm, “I’m happy to forgot it Kimberly,”

“Nooo-no-no,” Kim countered, clasping her hands behind her back, “It’s fine. I’ve just been working through some confusing stuff lately.”

“You had me worried there for a moment Kimberly, like I was a bad kisser or something.”

Kim put her hand on Juliet’s shoulder, herself feeling extremely embarrassed by the whole ordeal. “Zero problemo, Jule’. You’re a good kisser.”

“Really?” she asked, not sounding sure.

“Really. Of all the girls I’ve ever kissed, you’re the best.” Kim replied with technical honesty. Juliet didn’t need to know she was also the first and only girl she had ever kissed. Or failed to kiss. “And you were half-right. About me liking girls, that is.”

“So, like, your left side is gay?” Juliet asked in confusion.

Kim stifled an awkward laugh, “I mean I like both. I’m bi.”

Juliet took a moment to take that all in, the gears moving in her head. “Kimberly,” was all she could say.

“Yep,” Kim took a deep breath to steady her nerves. She could do this, she was almost there already. “And I think I really like you Juliet, a lot.”

“‘Like’ like, or like ‘like’?”

Kim leaned in and planted a quick peck on Juliet’s lips, “Like that,”

“I think I like that,” Juliet snuck a quick kiss back, flush with relief, “You’ve no idea how hard it was to talk to you. You’re really pretty Kimberly, I’m just a blonde with big boobs.”

“Don’t be so hard on yourself Juliet. You’re cute, and I’m jealous of your boobs. Seriously, you rock that cheerleader outfit.”

Juliet blushed, clearly not happy with how topheavy she was.

Their terrible attempts at flirting were interrupted by the sounds of countless dead throats groaning in a discordant choir of the damned. Zombies, hundreds of them, were staggering in slowly from every direction and had trapped the two spellbound love-hounds in the hallway.

As the zombie hordes shambled closer Kim pulled a folded clever-like blade out of her gym bag, a dramatic flick of her arm unfolding the four-foot sword and snapping its segments into place.

Juliet kicked open her locker and yanked out a 6-foot long pink chainsaw, which roared to life in her hands.

“By the way I’ve got a dick.” Kim shouted over the chainsaw.

“Cool. Wanna’ go make out after this?”

“It’s a date.”

***

Kim and Juliet sat on Kim’s bed, enjoying the sounds of the city as the evening rolled it. The scent of jasmine filled the air, and a cool breeze played across their skin. It felt like a second chance to do the previous day right, no misunderstandings or tears, and no secret swordfights.

Kim snuggled up against Juliet’s back, wrapping her arms around the older girl and planting a tender kiss on the back of her neck. “I almost let you slip away, Jules. It would have been so easy yesterday to let you go, but I’m not that kind of girl.”

“I trust I was worth it, Kimberly.” Juliet entwined her fingers with Kim’s, “Now the whole school will think you’re a filthy carpet muncher.”

“Let them,” Kim chuckled, “I”ll be the one laughing when I steal all their boyfriends.”

Juliet faked a shocked gasp, “Oh Kimberly, you’re such a wicked devil.”

Kim grinned mischievously, as she gave Juliet’s breasts a playful squeeze through the fabric of her blouse and heavy-duty bra. “Boys are wonderful, but they don't have these dirty pillows.”

Juliet half-turned to face Kim, flustered and blushing. “My boobs aren't a big deal.”

“They're certainly big, Jules.” She continued kissing, stifling a laugh.

“Speaking of big, is that the fabled Kimberly cock I feel drilling into my spine?”

“Mmm, maybe?” Kim answered coyly, letting her kisses do the talking, “And what if it was?”

“Just promise you’ll go gentle up in my special princess place.”


End file.
